


Run, Rabbit, Run

by Illusions_and_Shadows



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Loss of Limbs, Temporary Character Death, Yandere Mori Calliope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_Shadows/pseuds/Illusions_and_Shadows
Summary: ‘’Calli, please-’’She was interrupted by a shushing noise, the reaper bringing a black painted nail to her lips, winking towards the Phoenix.‘’Shhh, Kiara, not a word. I’ll kill you, and it’ll all be back to normal, alright?’’--------------------------A love turned bitter, followed by a chase where freedom is on the line.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Run, Rabbit, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, there's no happy ending here, folks, so!! Proceed with caution.
> 
> Thank you to my partners in angst on Twitter!!!!!! Noir and Kai, they are great!!!
> 
> Not sure if there'll be more chapters, we'll see. :)  
> Enjoy!

Panting heavily, she pushed herself to walk further, walk _faster._ Can’t stop, or she’ll catch you. With a pained grunt, she forced her mangled wing over her shoulder with a good hand, the other broken to pieces, tears beading in her magenta eyes. How had they come to this? She couldn’t remember. She couldn’t remember many things, nowadays. Lives going by too fast, ended at the end of a scythe. Teeth digging into her tongue, she coughed, grimacing as the taste of blood came from her throat. Punctured lung, most likely. She didn’t let it stop her, gritting her teeth together and pushing on, her one good wing spread out to keep her balance. _Scheiße_ , it hurt. She couldn’t die yet. Not until she was far away.

Swallowing roughly, she sobbed out a curse, hair flaming with her pain. Why? _Why?_ Feet sliding as she stumbled onto some loose dirt, she yelped as one of her ankles twisted with a sickening crack. _No-_ She crashed to the forest’s floor, broken wing crunching painfully as she fell, tumbling down the slight hill. With a choked scream, she felt burning tears trail down the blood and dirt smeared across her cheeks. _Fucking hell._ Upper body shuddering with her sobs, she pushed both hands in the dirt, ignoring the pain from the broken, the underside of her nails lifting from her fingers as she lifted herself, splitting the skin. Loudly sobbing, she forced herself to muffle it, leaning on a tree.

_Okay, Takanashi. Move it. You’re a Phoenix, a warrior._ She took a few steps on her now broken ankle, the bones crunching against one another as she did, sending pain up her leg. Whining, low in her throat, she felt her knuckles squeeze tightly, one of them popping quietly. _Fuck being a warrior, she’d never felt something this painful._ She froze when a branch cracked behind her a few meters. Slowly turning around, eyes full of fear, she swallowed, the only noise the crackling of her flames and the soft wind through the trees. _Oh no._

Eyes catching on a dark shadow, she felt the skeletal pupils turn to pinpricks, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She’d been too slow. Too slow. Too slow, _too slo-_ Something went flying out of the trees, the large and sharp scythe spinning through the air, cutting a straight path towards her chest, directly for her heart. Following her instincts, she flapped her wing, using the momentum to stumble to the side, dodging what would have been a fatal strike. The weapon speared through a tree with a loud thunk, the blade emerging from the other side, having cut right through it.

Breathing getting heavier, she felt herself hunch over, teeth bared in a pained snarl. Where was the woman behind the scythe? She stared deep into the trees, turning around in a circle, her stance wide. A shadow played at the edge of her vision, but when she turned towards it, it vanished. Where, where, _where?_ A low chuckle echoed from between the trees, a cloaked figure stepping between branches. A red glow shone from under the darkness, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Where ya’ gonna go, _Kusotori?’’_

The voice was mocking, yet fond, another chuckle ending the sentence. A pair of hands raised up to push back the dark hood, pink hair fluttering with a small breeze. As a familiar face was revealed, she let out a small angry trilling noise, pain going through her.

"Calli, _please-’’_

She was interrupted by a shushing noise, the reaper bringing a black painted nail to her lips, winking towards the Phoenix.

"Shhh, Kiara, not a word. I’ll kill you, and it’ll all be back to normal, alright?’’

She let out an ominous chuckle, closing her eyes.

" _We’ll_ be back to normal.’’

Frowning, eyes flashing angrily, she held her wounded hand to her chest, huffing through her nose.

"This isn’t you, Calli! Stop it!’’

The other girl slowly but surely started walking closer, her target the scythe embedded in the tree. Raising a sharp eyebrow, she smirked, her heels crunching against the twigs of the forest floor.

"Ah, but isn’t this what you _wanted_? You wanted me to love you, right? And I do.’’

She sent the Phoenix a love-struck smile, a blush spreading across her cheeks, eyes squeezing shut with joy.

'' _I love you so much._ ’’

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, Kiara couldn’t help a loud sob, tears beading up at the corners of her eyes.

"I never wanted _this!_ You’ve gone _insane!’’_

She wiped at her tears with a hand, face getting all grubby.

"I just…’’

Before she could react, a swirl of shadows came to the Reaper’s feet, vanishing her from view. Eyes still blurry with tears, she didn’t have time to turn around before a loud tearing noise came from where the scythe had been, the tree collapsing to the ground with a loud crash. Adrenaline coursing through her veins once more, she darted to the side, forgetting her injuries and falling as the tree had done, letting out a heart-wrenching scream as she did. Scrabbling to lift herself up, she was stopped by a sharp pain in the middle of her chest. Looking up, feeling dread build in her throat, she followed the shaft of the Reaper’s scythe, meeting a pair of red eyes, the dark pupils unnaturally heart-shaped.

"Kusotor _iiiiiii_ _~’’_

Gulping, she reached a hand out, flames crackling from the middle of her palm, feeling desperate. The Reaper let out a little amused huff, pulling the hand holding her scythe back, lifting it over her shoulder before striking quickly, faster than the bloodied girl could act.

A loud scream echoed through the forest, followed by a meaty thump as a now useless arm fell to the floor. Kiara could only uselessly stare at the space where her arm had been, unaware of the loud screeching coming from her own throat. Howling still, she brought her broken hand to the stump, a few embers uselessly flickering between her fingers. What? _What?_

She couldn’t understand. As blood escaped her body from the large wound, she felt her mind start to get hazy, the panic getting dulled down. No, no, _no._ Please, she couldn’t die _here._ Right under the Reaper’s nose, nonetheless. She wouldn’t remember a thing. As a chuckle echoed from above her, her eyes flicked upwards, tears streaming down her face. A calloused hand caressed one of her cheeks before settling on her chin, fingers squeezing both sides of her mouth.

''Did you think you could get away? You can't run from Death, Kusotori, you should have realized.''

The Reaper leaned forward as she bled out, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pulling away, she winked at the Phoenix, hefting the scythe over her head.

"Naughty girls get chopped, Kusotori. See you soon~’’

She felt nothing but grief as the sharp blade went through her throat, heart breaking in her chest.

_Calli..._


End file.
